A standard apparatus for wrapping stack of objects with a film has at least one film-supply means for the film, a head for feeding the film, and a pull-down device for pulling the film over the stack of objects. The film is fed from the film-supply means to the film-feed head and the film-feed head can be moved in the pull-down direction of the film and opposite to the pull-down direction of the film. Film in the context of the invention means a plastic film in particular, and preferably an elastic plastic film. The stack of objects to be wrapped normally comprises stacked products. However, the stack of objects can also be products from the white goods area, such as refrigerators or the like. It is advantageous for the stack of objects to be supported on a pallet.
An apparatus of the type described above is known from WO 2008/031449 A1 [US 2009/0272080]. In this known apparatus, the film-feed head can be moved to a lower position for maintenance purposes. The apparatus has four vertical masts between which the film-feed head is carried and on which the film-feed head is supported as it moves. In the process, the film-feed head is transported along the pull-down device that moves vertically up and down. At least two drive motors at the four vertical masts are needed to move the pull-down device. The drive motors must be synchronized in a relatively complicated manner. Based on the design, with four vertical masts, this apparatus is a complex and voluminous system in which transport and installation are relatively expensive. When the film-feed head is moved to a lower maintenance position, the film to be fed is threaded out of the film-feed head, and after returning to an upper operating position the film is threaded back through. This is elaborate and time-intensive. The result is that this known apparatus is characterized by a relatively high degree of complexity with regard to its transport, installation and operation/maintenance.